


Felicity Versus The New Neighbor

by Girlwithsixsmiles



Series: Felicity Versus [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithsixsmiles/pseuds/Girlwithsixsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is trying to adjust to the new developments in her life after inadvertently getting involved with a top secret government project. Now, besides being an underpaid computer technician, she has a fake boyfriend (who's actually in the CIA), a new coworker (from the NSA), and government files in her head. So much for that boring life, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Versus The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to humansrsuperior, thecoolcheryl, and chasethewind for being awesome betas!

“Well, that went better than I expected it to,” Felicity closed the door behind her as she and Oliver made their way into the courtyard, having just finished dinner with Tommy and Laurel.

“I think I passed the big brother test,” Oliver said, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Well, you have a pulse and all your teeth. It doesn’t take much.”

“I think you underestimate your brother. Did you not notice him grilling me when you and Awesome were in the kitchen?”

“I figured you were talking about football or something,” Felicity shrugged.

“No,” Oliver chuckled. “He wanted to know what my intentions were.”

“Oh god,” Felicity said, putting her head in her hands. “Tell me he did NOT say that.”

“I think I can withstand questioning from a concerned brother. He wasn’t waterboarding me.”

Although the mention of waterboarding made her stomach turn, she chose to ignore Oliver’s last comment. “So what did you tell him?” She asked, raising up.

“That I met a nice girl when I went to get my computer repaired and I wanted to get to know you better?”

“And he believed you?”

“You doubt me?” Oliver raised his eyebrow. 

“I suppose you’re probably trained in this sort of thing.”

Oliver reached forward and linked his fingers through hers. Just as Felicity was about to question him, Oliver leaned in, whispering. “Tommy and Laurel are standing at the window.”

“Of course. We have to sell it,” Felicity muttered. “Are they still looking?”

Oliver glanced over. “Nope, they closed the curtain.”

Reluctantly, Felicity removed her hand from his. She had to admit, it felt nice, even if it was all for show.

“Hello lovebirds,” a voice said from behind them. They turned to find Diggle, carrying a moving box. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Felicity asked, pointing to the box.

“I’m your new neighbor,” Diggle replied. “Right across the courtyard.”

“But….that’s where Mrs. Cunningham lives,” Felicity sputtered, thinking of the kindly widow who tended the courtyard’s garden.

“Not anymore.”

“Oh god, what happened to her?!” Felicity panicked.

“Relax, blondie,” Diggle smirked at her. “Mrs. Cunningham just got an incentive to move to the beach a little sooner than anticipated. The NSA made her an offer she couldn’t refuse.”

Felicity felt herself relax. Mrs. Cunningham had always been sweet to her, taking Felicity under her wing when she and Tommy first moved in. It was nice having a surrogate grandma close by, someone who knew just the trick to get rid of that pesky cough or teach you how to make the perfect chocolate chip cookie.

“She’ll be closer to her grandkids now. I’m sure she’s thrilled that she can spend more time with them.”

Oliver, meanwhile, looked furious. “Why wasn’t I consulted on this?”

Diggle scoffed. “I don’t take my orders from you, Queen. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Felicity when you’re not around.”

“Are you going to keep me under lock and key so I don’t blab?” Felicity pondered.

“As tempting as that is, we’re going to make sure that no one tries to abduct you before we figure out how to get the Intersect out of your head,” Diggle replied.

Felicity looked at the two men assigned to protect her. As was custom, Diggle’s biceps were straining underneath his fitted tee, while Oliver’s fists were clenched, seemingly ready to pounce. She knew they were both more than capable of keeping her safe.

“Why don’t you calm down, tough guy?” Felicity said, patting Oliver on the shoulder. “Sounds like we’re going to have to learn how to get along if we’re going to all be spending so much time together.”

Oliver bristled at the contact, but remained silent.

“You seem to be forgetting that the Intersect project was a joint venture between the NSA and CIA. Stop getting so territorial with the nerd.”

“HEY!” Felicity protested.

“It’s literally in your job title. You are not allowed to be offended by that term.”

“We’ve got incoming,” Oliver interrupted, slipping his arm around Felicity’s waist as if it were old habit.

Felicity saw her best friend Thea barreling into the courtyard, fully engrossed in her cell phone. She had changed out of her Buy More uniform into her preferred skinny jeans and oversized sweater hanging off one shoulder.

“Hey Thea,” Felicity called out to her.

Thea glanced up from her phone. “Just who I was looking for!” Realizing Felicity wasn’t alone, she turned to Diggle. “What are you doing here? The Buy More wasn’t enough for you?”

“John’s my new neighbor. And Oliver was kind enough to offer to help him carry in his things.” Felicity said, giving Oliver a pointed look. Two could play this game, she thought. She could certainly manipulate this relationship to her benefit as well.

As the pair retreated towards John’s apartment, Oliver turned back and pinned Felicity with a menacing glare while Thea was back on her phone, oblivious. She was probably going to pay for that later.

“So what’s up?”

“You’ll never believe what I just read,” Thea said, holding up her phone.

“What, did Taylor Swift break up with another boyfriend or something?”

“Geez, Fee, I’m not that shallow. This story is from the actual newspaper, not the gossip magazines.”

“Okay, then spill.”

“Take a look for yourself,” Thea said, passing the phone over.

Thea had an article pulled up on the Washington Post’s website regarding a young woman’s disappearance. The photo accompanying the article was none other than Sara Lance, Felicity’s old college roommate and apparent colleague of Oliver’s at the CIA.

“How did you find this?” Felicity asked. Thea hadn’t gone to MIT with her, so it wasn’t like she really knew Sara. She had met Sara a few times when she came to visit, but most of what she knew about Sara were the stories Felicity told her, primarily the expulsion one.

“Someone posted a link to the article on Facebook,” Thea replied.

Felicity was still confused. “Who would you know that would post that?”

Thea suddenly looked sheepish. “Scott Crane.”

“Scott, my old RA? Why would you---Is THAT why you went missing a few times that one weekend sophomore year?” 

“You’re missing the point here. Looks like something fishy happened with Sara. I don’t want to say the bitch had it coming, but…”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily,” Felicity poked Thea in the arm. “We’re definitely talking later about Scott. Does it say if they know what happened to her?”

“All it says is that she works at some bank in DC, but hasn’t been seen or heard from in weeks.”

Felicity knew that the article was probably planted there by the CIA, but the mention of the bank brought her back to nights in the dorm room, Sara propped up at her desk with her econ textbook, a pencil holding up her makeshift bun. It seemed fitting that her civilian cover incorporated her major at MIT.

Focusing back on Thea, Felicity knew that she had to choose her words carefully so that she didn’t reveal that she knew more than she let on. “As mad as I am at Sara, I hope she’s okay.” As Felicity spoke the words, she realized she really did feel that way. Whatever animosity she had towards Sara for MIT or even her current predicament, she didn’t wish her harm. They really had been friends before the drama ensued.

“That’s more generous than I would be.” Thea slipped her phone into her back pocket. “So….how did dinner go?” She asked, clearly done with the topic of Sara.

“Tommy didn’t bust out the really embarrassing stories, so I chalk it up as a win.”

“From what I can tell, you landed yourself a good one. Now if I could just get one of my own….”

Felicity laughed. “So no future with Scott, then?”

“Ugh!” Thea huffed. “I wish I hadn’t told you that!”

“What? I seem to remember he was pretty cute.”

“It was doomed from the start. Just like me and your brother.”

“Don’t tell me something happened between you and Tommy that you’re keeping from me too?”

“I wish,” Thea grumbled.

“Well, I think we’ve got some leftover meatloaf if you want to give it another shot. Unfortunately, Awesome is not working late at the office tonight, so she’ll be there to watch you crash and burn. I need to check in on Oliver, so I’ll have to miss it.”

Thea stuck her tongue out, but made her way towards Felicity’s door. “I just want it on the record that I’m going for the phenomenal meatloaf, not anything else.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Felicity called out as Thea let herself in.

As Felicity approached Diggle’s door, she pulled out her own cell phone, trying to find the Washington Post article so she could show it to the guys. She reached for the door handle with one hand while scanning the article for any additional details. The only thing she registered when she entered the apartment was that the agents were standing together, but she failed to notice anything else.

“I’m sure you guys have already seen this, but there’s an article about Sara in the Washington Post, and---”

Someone cleared their throat, and it wasn’t either of the two men facing her. “Lovely for you to join us, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity spun around to see a video-conferencing monitor, where a dark-skinned military man sat behind a desk in his office wearing his dress blues.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt….” Felicity trailed off, not knowing the man’s name.

“General Walter Steele.”

“Right. Sorry, General. Carry on. Or should I not say that because it sounds like I’m giving you orders instead of the other way around?”

The man gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“General, like I said before, she’s only accessed the Intersect data twice. We’re still not entirely certain what triggers it,” Oliver said, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

“Miss Smoak, what do you recall about these so-called ‘flashes’ of yours?”

“Besides the headache? It seems like it happened after I saw something specific, like the scar on Diggle’s neck or Li Hong’s forearm tattoo, which I’m guessing were things noted in your files.”

“So that caused you to access other files?” Walter surmised.

“I saw the security camera footage of Diggle’s attack and all of the case files describing Li Hong’s appearance.”

“It sounds like your brain is acting as a hard drive of sorts, storing all of this information. That wasn’t the original intention of the Intersect project, so we’ll have to assess how to best utilize this until we know how to remove it completely,” the general said with a contemplative expression.

“So what does that mean?” 

“You’ll maintain your cover relationship with Agent Queen and continue your work at the Buy More along with Agent Diggle. And if we have any situations where we think you can assist us, then we’ll be sure to bring you in the loop.”

“How long will it be like this?” Felicity wondered.

“Indefinitely.”

Felicity turned to Diggle. “I guess you’ll have to get used to working retail.”

The expression on Diggle’s face was the opposite of amused.

“General,” he directed toward the monitor, “are you sure there’s nothing else I can assist with in Starling City?”

“Well, now that you mention it, there is a developing situation in that area. It’s not exactly within the agency’s normal jurisdiction, but it would give us an opportunity to see firsthand how the Intersect can assist us in the field. Miss Smoak, how would you feel about going to a nightclub?”

Felicity swallowed hard. It looked like the adventure was going to start sooner rather than later.


End file.
